


My Master~

by xWinter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "Pets" are humans with animal like characteristics, Animal like au, Bucky would make an adorable kitty, I don't wike him!, I got this from a role play, Kitty Bucky can be mischievous, Kitty!Bucky, M/M, Maybe more characters, Pet au sounds better, Pierce is an abusive pet owner, Steve can be a bit possessive, Steve is protective, Stucky - Freeform, Though he acts innocent, characters may be ooc, i dont know, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWinter/pseuds/xWinter
Summary: Summery... May never be added.Edit: This story is still going. I'm just having a lot of rl stuff getting in the way at the moment...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a roleplay with a close friend of mine. I hope its not too confusing... Or weird... <.<
> 
> I apologize for spelling and grammar errors... This is my first time posting so... Just bare with me ~ CX
> 
> I apologize if this is a bit short...
> 
> Enjoy~

He opened his eyes. The room was dark, quiet. He could see fine but he didnt move from his place. He was sprawled out on top of an old worn mattress. Shoved into a corner of the small dark room were his "Master" kept him. The thin blanket did very little to keep him warm. The room wasn't just dark, it was cold. He shivered and tucked himself closer to what little warmth the blanket provided.  
He closed his eyes again. Maybe that cruel man was asleep. Maybe he'd get a chance to rest peacefully tonight. He curled up in the center of the mattress. His dark furred tail curling around himself.  
Bright blue eyes snapped open at the sound shattering glass. There were loud curses from many different people. He laid his ears back flat in an attempt to block out the noise. Then footsteps. Loud, stomping footsteps approached the door. He whimpered slightly and tried to pretend he wasn't awake.  
The door swung open and his cruel master stood in the doorway. "Get up, Winter!" The man's voice was hard and demanding. Almost like a growl. Winter, as he was called, shakily uncurled himself. Rising from the mattress only to be halted by the leash attached to the collar around his neck.  
There was a loud angry sigh and the man walked forward. Winter dug his claws into the bed beneath him. He was afraid of what was to come. Pierce, as his master was called by his companions, unhooked the leash and grabbed him by the collar to drag him out of the room. He was momentarily blinded by the sudden light.  
"When I give you a command you do as you're told."  
Pierce threw him down onto the floor roughly. Winter bit back a gasp as he collided face first with the rough carpet. His master's "friends" all snickered at his misfortune. So this was the entertainment tonight. Beatings in front of strangers.  
"What's wrong, kitty?" There was mockery in this new voice. He pushed himself up to his hands and knees. He wanted to escape this. There was a dissatisfied growl from Pierce and he was shoved back down to the floor. What did he want from him?  
"I didnt say you could get up. Be a good kitty, Winter, and do as you're told when you're told. Not before."  
He resisted the urge to whimper. Nodding his acceptance of his master's words. The night wore on with ridiculous commands and beatings if he didn't react fast enough. Sometimes he knew they just did it to laugh at him. It was just entertainment after all. He didn't really matter.  
He was finally dragged back to the small dark room. The leash attached once again. His master left, locking the door behind him. This room may be cold, and dark. But he was safe in here. He knew he could escape. He could out smart them all. But this was all he knew.  
This pain and torture and embarrassment was all he'd ever known. He would have died back then if it hadn't been for Pierce. If it hadn't been for his cruel, cruel master...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the spamming XD 
> 
> I just really wanted to get my story up and out there. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Hot searing pain shot through his left side. Pain so great it almost took his breath away. He opened his eyes, his vision blurred and unfocused. He tried to recall what had happened. His master had given him an order. For once, Winter had openly defied him in front of his companions. This had angered Pierce. They had all come at him at once on his master's command. Their joy and laughter ringing in his ears even now as he recalled the pain they had put him through. Then Pierce had come forward. Triumph gleaming in his cruel eyes as he had grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look at him. 

"You should know better, Winter. You should know not to defy me. There will always be consequences. Now, be a good kitty and do as you're told."

He knew he should have just obeyed, but there was something deep inside him hat was screaming to escape this place. A small voice in his head that told him there was more to life than this. Lately, he'd been listening to that voice. Clinging to that hope more and more. He swallowed hard. Fighting the urge to obey as he stared him defiantly in the eyes.

"No."

That was when it had happened. He couldn't really remember what they had done. The pain had been so powerful. So horrible that all he could remember was it and his master's disapproving words. 

"You have defied me one too many times these past weeks. I have been nothing but kind to you and this is how you repay me. This is what i get for saving your pathetic life? Its time you got what you deserve."

What did he deserve? What had they done to him? Why did he still feel so much pain? He lifted his hands. Staring in silent shock at the smooth shiny metal that replaced his left hand. He let his gaze travel up the new arm. Taking in the damage they had done to him. His breathing grew ragged as he began to panic. This was what he deserved? To be tortured and now maimed. For what? His master had called him pathetic. Was that really what he thought of him? Just a pathetic creature, his life's purpose was only to be used for painful "Entertainment"?

There is more to life than this.

There had to be... He had to listen to that voice. He had to cling to that hope. His master may have saved his life, but Pierce wasn't that man anymore. He had turned cruel. He pushed himself up. Shaking slightly as his full strength had yet to return to him. He was back in that dark room. Though the leash wasn't attached to him this time. The door slightly open. They had gotten careless, it seemed, when they had dumped him in here. How long had it been? How long had it taken to turn him into this? 

This might be his chance. He slipped quietly off the mattress. creeping over to the door. He peeked though the crack to see everyone was asleep. His master's snores could be heard from his room across the hall. He moved the door slightly and flinched at the loud creak it made. No one stirred. He released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and opened the door wider. Just enough to slip out. His footsteps were quick and soundless on the hard floor. 

After exiting the small hallway, Winter crept towards the back door. He reached for the handle. Of course... it was locked. He heard a groan from the living room. A sleep laced voice calling out. "Who's there?" He stiffened. He knew he was going to be discovered soon if he didn't act fast. Gripping the handle in his metal hand he forced the door open. Effectively breaking it. The loud noise echoed through the house, but he didn't care. He ran. Ran away as fast as he could. He heard distant shouting as he reached the tall fence that bordered the property. 

Without a second thought he climbed up the metal fence. Slipping over the top and pausing. He saw lights. Pierce was shouting at his men to bring him back. He knew it wasn't because he "cared". Pierce never did care about him. Then a light flashed in his face. They had spotted him. He flinched and started down the fence only to be halted. Unable to move as his collar was caught on the shiny metal wires. He grew desperate, tugging frantically. Every struggle seemed to make it worse, but they were closing in on him. With on last desperate pull the collar snapped. 

He landed heavily with a thud on the other side. Winded, though he forced himself to move. Getting to his feet and running. Running away from everything he knew. He whole life was behind him now. He stopped in an alley. He hadn't even realized he'd entered a city. He didn't care really where he was, as long as he never had to go back. He was panting, cold and hungry. His left shoulder hurt more than ever. Despite all of this, there was a determination inside of him.

"I am no longer a slave to him... I am no longer gonna be called Winter... I will start a new life. Even if I live without a Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a "pet", to have a "Master" is everything. but Bucky will find his new "Master" soon c':


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had passed since his escape. Life wasn't easy as a stray. He couldn't trust humans. He had already convinced himself there were no "good" humans in this world. It was just... Better this way.

Life without a master was... It was almost pointless. He felt lost. At least he never had to dwell on it much. He was too busy fighting other strays for any scrap of food. It was more difficult than it should have been. His metal hand had no claws. He had concluded it was powerful, but he didnt want to kill anyone... 

He'd lost a lot of weight since his escape. He really started to miss his dark room. At least there he had been dry every night. The alleys made poor homes, but he had to hide from "animal control". Hey, not all the strays were mean. He'd learned a few tricks from some of the "alley cats" around the city.

He was currently hiding in a dark alley. Far off in the back. Trying to sleep a bit. That was another thing he found difficult. Ever since his escape, his dreams had been plagued by nightmares. Harsh beatings and mocking laughter. He had resolved to only sleeping a few hours at a time now. It helped.

Bright blue eyes snapped open at the slam of a truck door. He heard voices. His ears swiveled back to catch a trace of their conversation. 

"I could have swore I saw him run in here."

He didn't recognize this voice. He stayed still, flexing his claws in case the strangers came near.

"C'mon, man. Let's just get these guys to the pound. We'll get him tomorrow."

Animal control. Of course. He relaxed slightly, listening to their retreating footsteps. They soon drove of and he shifted. Peeking over the boxes to see the alley was clear.

He hopped up. Cautiously making his way through back alleys. Avoiding areas he knew to be dangerous. He was wandering. The more he didn't stay in one place the better. 

Before he knew it, the scenery around him had changed. He was staring out at a park. He tended to avoid places like this because of, well... Humans. But his stomach growled loudly at the enticing smell of food. There was a group of people. They seemed to be having... Some sort of fun food filled activity going on...

He took a tentative step forward, lifting his head to sniff the air. His stomach growled again and before he knew it he was peeking out from under a nearby picnic table. Licking his lips hungrily at the smell of cooking meat.

He was so focused on the smell he hadn't noticed a man walk up.

"Hey there, buddy. Where'd you come from?"

He jumped at the voice, looking at the man now crouched down and looking at him. the man had soft blond hair, gentle blue eyes and a look of deep curiosity and concern on his face. The kitty backed off a bit. Looking like he was about to bolt.

"No, no. Don't leave. It's okay..."

His voice was gentle. It enticed the kitty to stay. he did. Sitting down and curling his tail protectively around himself. The man smiled at him. Making himself comfortable as he continued to watch the kitty. 

"Are you hungry?"

The cat's eyes widened slightly, nodding slowly. the nice man reached up for something. The cat tensed slightly until he was offered a bit of food. He stared down at it, almost as if he thought that he should just leave. There was something about thing man though. He reached forward slowly, taking the offered food and sniffing it. He nibbled experimentally at it before his hunger won over. 

The blonde only smiled sweetly at him, reaching up to grab more. He offered it to the cat. 

"You're a hungry little guy, aren't you?"

The kitty didn't answer, only taking the offering gently and devouring it. This went of for a while. The cat seemed to relax around the nice man.

"Thank you...." 

He was surprised by his own words. The blonde smiled at him.

"No problem. I couldn't just stand there and ignore you. Not a cute kitty like you."

The stray blushed slightly at the compliment. Pierce had never spoken to him this way... There was something very special about this kind stranger. 

"Hey, Steve! Are you gonna sit over there all day or are you gonna join us?"

The kitty jumped at the new voice, this time he bolted immediately. He heard Steve's voice behind him. Calling him back but he ignored it. He didn't stop until he was back in the alleyways. He was panting heavily. His heart pounding in his chest.

Exhausted, he found a place to lie down. His stomach comfortably full for once. Maybe he should have stayed. The blonde, apparently called Steve, was... Nice. Maybe there was such a thing as good people after all... He closed his eyes. Drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Night had fallen by the time he woke. Shivering and wet, it must have rained. His temporary shelter had done little to keep him dry. 

He rose to his feet. He had to get warm. Had to get dry. Wandering around without paying attention brought him to the front doors of a tall tower. He was tired. His body seemed to lose strength. He almost collapsed had he not willingly crouched down. Curling into himself tightly. He wasn't fully aware of the sudden appearance of another presence. Though he heard a familiar and gentle voice above him. Suddenly being lifted into strong arms and held against a warm chest.

"Its gonna be okay, Kitty. I'll take care of you."

He leaned into Steve's warmth. Staring up at him with a mixture of relief and... Trust. Steve had saved him much like Pierce had all those years ago. But this was different. Steve actually cared. 

Maybe... He didn't have to be alone after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next two days he fell in and out of consciousness. Every time he woke Steve was always there. Always beside him to make sure he was okay. That was why he was still here, still alive. He wanted to stay. To be able to thank Steve fr his kindness and maybe see him smile again. When he finally woke, the room was dark. He started to panic. Had it all been just a dream? Then he looked over and spotted the blonde sleeping in a chair beside his bed. He didn't try to speak, just reached out and touched the man's knee with a hand. Steve stirred and opened his eyes. He stared at the stray for a moment be fore he smiled sleepily.

"You're awake." He straightened out in his seat and stretched. "How do you feel?"

He didn't speak at first. Was he nervous? He couldn't even tell at this point. He felt weak... "What happened?" His voice was quiet as he spoke. 

Steve frowned for a second before he responded. His voice was gentle and caring. "You have been horribly sick. When I brought you in a few days ago you were barely holding on. I've been taking care of you, but you really had me scared there for a while."

The kitty listened carefully. Somehow this didn't shock him. He attempted to sit up, finding this difficult in his weak state and Steve stood up immediately to help him. The cat almost flinched when those hands came closer to help. Though he found they were gentle and nonthreatening. He relaxed again. Looking over at Steve to find him watching him with concern. He must have seen him tense.

"Its okay, buddy. I wont hurt you. I promise." 

There was a gentle hand on his back, rubbing comfortably. "Do you have a name?" This question caused the cat to frown. He shook his head and Steve smiled again.

"That's okay. I can give you a name if you'd like." After a silent nod from the stray, Steve looked down. Obviously putting some great thought into this. He looked up again. "How about, Bucky?"

Bucky smiled, nodding in acceptance. In all honesty he would have accepted any name Steve had given him. Any new identity he could have would be better than who he was before. He shifted and looked down. "Thank you, Steve."

The blonde nodded. "You don't need to thank me. I couldn't just leave you out there to die. That's cruel."

Bucky almost laughed at this. Then Steve was gently pushing him back to lay down. "Rest now, Buck. You need to get your strength back. Ill be here when you wake up." Bucky nodded and closed his eyes. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bucky spent the next few days recovering. He was becoming more at ease in this new place. Steve was always there on his down time. Apparently, he and a few other people lived in this tall tower. Whenever Steve was too busy to visit him, Bucky was investigating everything. He wasn't allowed to leave the room just yet. Not until he had recovered completely, but he always seemed to find new things to get into. He had figured out not long ago that he was, in fact, in Steve's room. Now currently in Steve's closet shifting through his clothes. 

He had pulled everything down off the hangers. All of it hand landed on or around him in a massive pile. He poked his head out at the sound of footsteps. His tip of his tail twitched back and forth. He could tell it was Steve before he even opened the door. His scent was unmistakable to him now. He curled up on top of the pile and purred in an attempt to look cute and get out of trouble as Steve entered the room. 

"Hey, Bucky, I-" Steve stared down at him in slight shock. "What? What did you do?"

His tail flicked at the hint of disapproval in the blonde's voice. "I was bored..." He then smiled up at him suddenly. "But now that you're here, I don't have to be bored!"

Steve sighed and crouched down, reaching out to pet Bucky's ears gently. This making Bucky purr louder. Steve smiled. "I know it's boring being stuck in here all the time... But that doesn't make it okay to start getting into things." His smile turned sympathetic when Bucky frowned. "Ill tell you what. You help me clean up all of this. And i'll take you out to see the tower. You have to stay with me though, okay?"

He nodded enthusiastically. hopping off the clothes pile and helping to hang everything back up. His tail flicked slightly. He was tempted to just rip it all down again. Before he could, Steve grabbed his hand. "Come on. Some of my friends have been really wanting to meet you." He followed with a last longing look back at the hanging clothes. Steve lead him out of the room. Bucky's bright blue eyes widened in awe. This place was huge! As amazing as it was though, it was also a bit daunting. He shifted closer to Steve. His ears laid back and tail fluffed out. Steve let go of his hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulders to draw the kitty closer. 

"It's okay, Buck. No need to be scared." 

He lead him down the long hallway to what looked like the living room from what he remembered at his old home. There were people there. Quite a few of them too. He recognized them from the park. Then horrible flash backs assaulted him of being dragged from his room and thrown down in front of strangers. Mocking laughter filled his head and he could almost feel the pain of their cruel beatings. 

He tried to back away, but Steve held him firmly to his side. Concern covered his face as he stared at him in confusion. "Bucky. Hey. It's okay." Bucky stopped struggling and looked up at him. Relaxing under his gentle gaze. He pushed down his fears. What was he thinking... Steve wouldn't do that. Steve wasn't Pierce. 

"I dont know what happened to you before, Bucky. But I want you to trust me. Alright?" 

He looked up at him silently. Nodding slowly. He knew he could trust him. Maybe even one day, He could call him his Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame ending of a chapter in my opinion but oh well~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Stevie~
> 
> I don't have a creative enough imagination to come up with a good stand alone birthday fic for him... But I can at least acknowledge his birthday here!  
> \--------  
> I apologize for his being so short....
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it anyways~

Steve lead Bucky out into the living room. The kitty tensed up slightly when all eyes turned towards him. He swallowed his fear. He could do this! Steve placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone. This is Bucky. That cat from the park i told you about." Everyone seemed to nod in understanding. Steve turned to him with a gentle smile. "Bucky. This is Natasha, Tony and Sam." He gestured to each person in turn as he listed their names. He waved slightly, offering a half smile. They seemed to sense his nerves and simply waved back.

He spent some time getting to know these friends of Steve's. They were a lot different than Pierce's friends. They were nice people. They didnt ask him too much about himself since he was reluctant to answer anyways. Natasha was sweet. Tony seemed kind of full of himself... and Sam seemed to enjoy making jokes. Steve had explained to him that Tony was the guy that owned this tower. Said he was a billionaire. Bucky looked confused by the term so Steve explained.

"It means he has a lot of money." Bucky nodded, seemingly accepting the simple answer.

"Where do you live, Steve?" The blonde Smiled at his question. "I live here. In the room you've been staying in. I had a place f my own, but i moved in here because its just easier." He nodded again at his reply. "Can I stay here with you? I don't have anywhere else to go..." He couldn't meet his eyes this time. Looking down at his hands as he waited for Steve to reject him. Or for someone to just throw him out.

"Of course you can stay!" Bucky looked up n surprise at Steve's words. The blonde was smiling at him and he continued. "I've been thinking about getting a pet anyways. If it's okay with you. You can stay in my room with me. I'll take good care of you, Honest!" 

Bucky stared at him silently for a good minute before he suddenly hugged him. His tail flicked in barely suppressed delight. He eard Steve chuckle and felt his hand on his back, patting him gently.

"I would love to stay with you~" His words were slightly muffled since he was currently nuzzling into the crook of his neck. A gentle purr rumbling in his throat. "Thank you, Steve... My new Master~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Suddenly realizes people actually like my awful writing and the story is actually getting attention* .-.
> 
> People... Actually read this!?
> 
> *Intense heavy breathing* 
> 
> But really! Thank you~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait!  
> I already knew what i wanted to do in this chapter... I was just being lazy about writing it out ;;
> 
> Enjoy~

"Wake up, Buck!"

Bucky opened his eyes at the sound of Steve's cheery tone. He was curled up on the end of the bed, having slept there last night after exploring the tower when everyone was asleep. He stretched and yawned. The sun was just rising. What time was it!? He looked up at Steve who was just beaming at him.

"We are going shopping today, Buck. You need clothes. And toys." 

Bucky's tail flicked in mild annoyance. Not because of the shopping or Steve. He was just... Not a morning cat. "But it's so early..." He complained. "And I'm tired..."

He heard a light chuckle from Steve before he felt his hand on his head, petting him gently. He purred despite his grumpy mood. "You shouldn't have wandered around the tower when you should have been sleeping then, buddy." Steve removed his hand too soon in his opinion. "Get ready to go. We leave in fifteen minutes."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

They arrived at the store just as it opened. Bucky somehow figured Steve had planned it this way. At least there wouldn't be many people... Steve grabbed his hand and lead him over to the clothes. He helped him pick things out since Bucky had actually never been shopping before. Pierce never cared to take him anywhere. After selecting a decent sized wardrobe for him, mostly so he'd stop wearing Steve's shirts that were too big for him, his Master lead him towards the toys. Cat toys to be exact!

"Pick out a few toys. I'll be right back."

He flicked an ear nervously. He watched Steve walk away before disappearing into another isle. He looked around. No one else was around. He relaxed a bit. He didn't like being left alone, but he didn't want to seem too clingy to Steve. Instead, he scanned the shelves full of toys. He crouched down on the floor. His tail twitching in excitement. He didn't want to simply pick out a few toys. He wanted to play with them. All of them! Just as he was about to grab one, something snapped around his neck. He jumped slightly and looked back to see Steve smiling at him.

"A perfect fit~!" The kitty was reached up and felt a collar. He never had any good memories with collars... but Steve looked so happy. So proud of himself. He couldn't help but smile and accept it. The blonde took it off of him now and let him look at it. It was blue. With red paw prints and white fish bones designs all along the sides. 

"I got something else for you, but it'll be a while before its done. Have you picked out any toys yet?"

Bucky shook his head at his question. Looking back at the toys now. Steve had settled more comfortably on the floor with him now. Looking over the wide selection. Between the two of them they picked out a decent amount of toys. "This should be enough to entertain you while I'm on missions."

Those words stung Bucky. "Missions? You're leaving!?" He looked distressed. Steve's eyes widened at this. He reached forward and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Not anytime soon, no. But it's my job. I gotta protect the world from bad guys, Buck. I'll only be gone for a while every time. I'll always come back though, I promise."

Bucky nodded. He still didn't like the idea... But he also admired his master's courage. Steve smiled and reached up to stroke his ears. Bucky purred in delight at this. He liked that Steve was always so sweet and gentle with him. It was a nice change from being with Pierce. They got up, putting the toys in the cart that Steve had brought over. The blonde now leading the way to a different part of the store Bucky hadn't seen before. He stopped to look at the different collars on display as Steve let go of the cart and walked off a few steps.

"I'll be right back. Stay there, alright?" 

It wasn't long until he returned. Holding something behind his back. Bucky tilted his head curiously. When Steve reached him he held something shiny up in front of him. A big smile on his face as he did this. It was a gold metal collar tag in the shape of a fish. Bucky's name engraved on the front and the address to the avengers tower on the back. 

"Do you like it? I thought it would match the collar perfectly." 

He stared at it in amazement. Taking it from him gently and turning it over in his hand. He looked up at Steve, smiling affectionately. "It's perfect, Master~ I love it."


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky was curled up on the bed by Steve's side. After the long day of shopping and coming home to Tony being... well... Tony, They had retired to their room after dinner. Bucky's new collar was actually comfortable around his neck. Much nicer than his old one. Steve was reading while stretched out on top of the covers. He looked like he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open by now, and eventually he stuffed a book mark in place and set the book aside on the nightstand. Bucky looked up when he felt a gentle pat on his head.

"Time for bed, Buddy." His master stretched and shifted. Getting up to pull back the covers and slip into bed with a relaxed sigh. He stared at Bucky with a sleepy smile and pulled back the blankets for him. "Come on." He patted the empty space beside him. "It might get cold tonight, Buck. I don't want you freezing."

Bucky stretched and crawled under the covers with him. Snuggling up to him and purring at the warmth. He felt the blankets fall gently on top of him, and Steve's gentle touch to his ears. "Good kitty. Goodnight, Buck."

After a few minutes, Steve was out. Soft snores escaping his slightly parted lips. Bucky, on the other hand, was wide awake. Eventually slipping from his master's grip and sitting up. He looked down at Steve. His master's warnings about not roaming the tower at night ringing in his ears. He frowned. Slipping from the bed regardless and quietly leaving the room. Steve didn't have to find out anyways. He was only going to get something to drink after all!

He was momentarily distracted by one of his toys he'd left laying on the floor. His foot having bumped it accidentally. He stared down at it before crouching to play with it a bit. Swatting the stuffed, brightly colored toy mouse around a bit before he grew bored and resumed his "mission".

His footsteps were silent as he made his way to the kitchen. Tony had banned him from the kitchen. Saying no pets allowed or something like that, so he'd never actually been in here before. He didn't like breaking the rules... but no one else was up to help him. He stepped cautiously into the forbidden room. His tail twitched with anxiety as he thought he'd be caught at any moment. 

He looked around, his blue-gray eyes wide as he stared in amazement. This was the place where Steve always got the fish from. He noticed all the cupboards and grew curious. Hopping up onto the counter with a soft thud. He opened the first door to find boxes. He didn't really know what they were full of, but he shifted them around anyways. His tail now flicking mischievously. A box or two of what looked like rice tumbled off the shelf and landed on the floor. Spilling the dry grains everywhere. 

He grew bored of that one. Not even bothering to close the door and moved onto the next one. He shifted through the many items in a few of the cupboards. knocking things out and making a mess of the counter tops and the floor. He eventually found a sealed bag. He couldn't really figure out how to open it. So, of course, he did the one thing he could think of. Raising up his claws and ripping open the side of the paper bag. A fine white powder spilled out instantly. His eyes widened in something like joy. Of course he started playing with it. Scattering the white powder everywhere.

In no time flat the kitchen was covered in the powder. Bucky sneezed. Casting up a fine white cloud into the air as his breath blasted the white pile. He continued searching until he found cups. Reminding him of the reason he came down here in the first place. He shuffled around the clear glasses. Not really knowing why. His eyes widened as one fell. He tried desperately to catch it. Jumping as it shattered on the floor with a loud crash. He felt himself slip fro the counter, his claws scraping the surface. He fell with a yelp. Hitting the floor with a loud crash.

He groaned in pain as a few shards of glass cut into his back and shoulder. Then he could hear the sound of rushed footsteps. He new who that was.

"BUCKY!" Steve called. Soon entering the kitchen. He heard his master gasp and he soon came into view, leaning over him with worry and anger in his eyes. "Bucky! What happened!?"

The kitty simply frowned up at him. He knew he was in trouble... When he refused to answer right away, Steve sighed. He picked him up gently. Bucky felt him tense when Steve noticed the cuts in the cat's skin as well as a few pieces sticking to him. "What have i told you about wandering the tower at night?" Steve's voice was stern. A bit of anger in it as well as a hint of worry. 

"I'm sorry, Master..." He looked down in shame as Steve carried him to the living room. Avoiding the glass shards as best as he could. He was set down on the couch, Steve leaving the room quietly and avoiding Bucky's gaze. He returned soon after with a pair of tweezers and the first aid kit. Sitting down silently and positioning Bucky in front of him so he could look over the damage on his back. Bucky flattened his ears. When Steve was silent, he was mad. 

After a few minutes the blonde spoke. "What happened, Buck?" Bucky hissed slightly as Steve removed a shard of glass from his back with the tweezers. "I got thirsty..."

"So you destroyed the kitchen because you were thirsty?" Steve's voice was harsh and Bucky flinched. He sensed his master's mood shift at this. "I'm sorry... But you can't just leave the room and do whatever you want, buddy. The rules are there for a reason, understand?" Bucky nodded slowly. Feeling a damp cloth being rubbed over his cuts as Steve wiped away the blood. 

After he'd finished with his wounds he turned Bucky around to face him. He had a small smile on his face as. Bucky still couldn't meet his eye and jumped slightly when Steve pet his cheek. "Hey... It's okay. I'm not mad." He finally looked up, responding to the gentle tone of his master's voice. "Let's just clean up before Tony notices, alright?" Bucky nodded. and followed Steve to the kitchen. They spent half the night cleaning the mess Bucky had made in the kitchen. Exhausted afterwards. Steve carried the cat back to bed. 

"Goodnight, Buck." He said this as he climbed into bed with him. Sighting when his head hit the pillow. "And I mean it this time.~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well darn. Bucky got in trouble. ;n;
> 
> We all knew It'd happen eventually... or at least I did <.<
> 
> C'mon though! He cant be a "Good kitty" ALL the time! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Of course, Bucky never quit his midnight adventures through the tower. He just grew more smart about it. He was currently sitting on the couch in the living room. Glass of milk in hand and a fluffy blanket Steve had bought for him wrapped around himself. He was staring at the blank TV screen. He'd never learned how to turn it on. He set his milk aside and reached for the thingy Steve always held when controlling the thing. There were a lot of very confusing buttons.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to try them all..." He stared blankly at the thing. Contemplating what to do. He knew it'd be a bad idea to try them all. Steve would find out because he'd break it somehow and he'd just get in trouble... Again.

He tested his luck and pushed a bright red button at the top. The TV screen lit up as it powered on. The volume was already low. Sometimes one of the avengers would stay up late watching it. He gained a bit of confidence out of this. Deciding to hit a different button this time. He hit one of the long buttons with the plus and minus symbols on them. The volume bar appeared as the sound went down a notch. He hit the other and the picture changed.

He was having fun with this button! He kept changing the picture. Sometimes something scary would appear and he'd switch it quickly. Or he'd pause on something funny and giggle. He paused and stared at the screen in utter amazement when thousands of fish appeared on the screen. His eyes widened in awe. He'd never seen so many in one pace before.

"Too bad they aren't real..."

He didn't care the volume was low. He didn't need it for this channel. He just wanted to stare at the fish. He grabbed his milk again and started sipping at it. He ddn't hear the soft footsteps coming down the stairs since he was too concentrated on the TV.

"Buck?" He turned at Steve's voice. His ears laid back now in guilt. His master was standing there. Squinting against the light of the TV and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "'M sorry, Steve... I couldn't sleep! I rea-" His master shook his head and gave him a sleepy smile. walking over silently and sitting down beside him. "It's fine, buddy." He'd given up long ago trying to stop him from his nighttime wanderings. 

"As long as you dont go destroying anymore rooms, its okay." The blonde reached up and pet his head gently. Earning a quiet purr. Bucky soon climbed into his lap, curling up and resting his head against his master's shoulder. Steve smiled wider at this. Wrapping his arms around him loosely and held him close. Placing a kiss to the top of his head. Bucky blushed. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. He pleasant tingle ran through his body. He'd never been... treated so sweetly before. 

"Steve..." He looked up at him curiously. He wanted to ask him if he could do that again... His voice caught in his throat. "Um..."

Steve looked more awake by now. His expression curious as he waited patiently. Bucky swallowed. "I-... I didn't wake you did I?" His master shook his head at the question. "I woke up from a bad dream. One of his hands moved up to rub Bucky's back. "But I'm okay." He stared down at Bucky for a minute before looking up. "Watching fish, huh?" Bucky narrowed his eyes in confusion. Steve sounded nervous. He flicked his tail as if swatting away his thoughts. 

"Yeah. I figured out how to used that thingy to control the TV!" He looked quite please with himself. Steve chuckled. "Good boy~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its really short. but I wanted to throw in a little Stucky moment. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky woke the next morning to an empty bed. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and lifted his head to look around. Steve was gone. He crawled over and sniffed the bed where he'd slept last night. The scent was stale. He'd been gone for some time. He began to worry before he caught the smell of frying fish. 

He hopped off the bed and slowly made his way downstairs. Following the scent to the kitchen and spotting Steve in front of the stove. He still wasn't allowed in the kitchen... But he went in anyways. He stopped by his master's feet. Staring up at him and nudging his leg to gain his attention.

The blonde looked down in surprise before he smiled sweetly at him. Reaching down to pet him gently. "Bucky. You know you shouldn't be in here."

He nodded. Remaining beside him on the floor anyways. He turned as Tony entered the room. The billionaire glanced at Bucky, but didn't seem to mind him in the kitchen as long as he was with Steve. He seemed more interested in coffee than anything else. Bucky turned his attention back to Steve. His master was dishing up the fully cooked fish onto a plate now. "Come on, Buck." He turned away from the counter as he said this. Carrying the plate out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Placing the plate on the table.

Bucky hopped up onto the chair he'd pulled out and sniffed the fish curiously. He picked up the fork his master had offered to him. Using it to take a bite of the fish. He purred at the delicious taste. 

The billionaire soon joined them at the table. Settling himself across the table with a contented sigh. "So, Cap. You ready to head out on the big mission tonight?"

Bucky froze at this. His eyes widening and he looked up at Steve for confirmation. The blonde was glaring at Tony before he looked down at him. An apologetic look on his face. "I was going to tell you, buddy... I have a mission. I’ll be gone for a week at the least..."

Bucky set down the fork. Suddenly not hungry anymore as a wave of fear and depression washed over him. He felt Steve's hand rest comfortingly on his back. "Bucky. I'm sorry..." Bucky noticed Tony shifting awkwardly in his seat. He obviously knew he'd made a mistake and took his leave. Steve had crouched next to him, his hand moving to his thigh to gain his attention. 

"I know you can't help it, Steve... It's your job..." His voice was heavy as he spoke. Hardly daring to look at his master. "I just... What will I do without you?"

Steve sighed. “Try to get to know the others. They’re nice people. I’ll be back before you know it anyways.” Bucky stared down at him sadly. Nodding at his suggestion. In all the time he’d been here. He hadn’t bothered to get to know the others. He’d stuck close to Steve the whole time.

“I’ll try…” Steve smiled at his agreement. Getting up and kissing the top of his head. Bucky shivered slightly at this, a pleasant tingle spreading through his body. A soft purr rising in his throat.

“Good boy. Now finish your breakfast.” He gave him a final pet on the head before heading back to the kitchen. His voice coming from inside the kitchen now.

“You and I are going to spend the whole day together before I leave. Just you and me!”

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bucky stared out the window to catch the last glimpse of his master as he boarded the Quinjet. How was he supposed to go a week or so without him? Why couldn’t it be Tony leaving instead? He didn’t really like the billionaire anyways.

He heard the approaching footsteps of Natasha. He looked over when she placed a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be back in a week.” She smiled at him as she spoke. Her voice was gentle and comforting. “Knowing him, he’ll finish this as fast as he can just to come back to you.”

This caused Bucky to smile. The hint of a blush dusting his cheeks. “Thanks Natasha. I’m just... I’m going to miss him…” 

The redhead smiled and nodded in understanding. “I know… So am I”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no... Steve's gone on a mission ;n;
> 
> But I did this to give Buckitty a chance to bond with the others. P:


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this... 
> 
> I really do .-.
> 
> Edit: okay... I extended it since it was bugging me xc

It had been two days since Steve left. Bucky had started to make friends with the others at the tower. Clint in particular. Whenever he was around, the two of them were always up to something. Bucky found him to be really fun to hang around. Today though, Clint had other duties keeping him away. 

So here Bucky was. By himself in the living room. The cat could easily entertain himself. Swatting at flys. Attacking his defenceless toys. But now… He really craved company and attention. He was curled up on the couch. Absentmindedly licking his wrist and dragging it over his ears. Steve had often told him it didn’t clean his ears very well doing that, Bucky had simply shrugged. Called it habit. He hated showers. 

He heard the sound of light footsteps and looked over. Natasha was walking in and paused. She pulled out her phone snapped a picture of him. “Steve will love this.” Bucky’s tail flicked at the mention of his master. “How is he?” Natasha smiled and sat down beside him. Petting his ears gently. 

“He misses you. But he’s doing okay.” Bucky nodded. Accepting her reply. Natasha was silent for a moment before she spoke up. “Hey. How about I take you to the park? It’ll do you some good to get some fresh air.” 

“I’d like that. Thank you, Natasha.” He got up from the couch, the redhead followed suit. “Please, Bucky.” She smiled at him. “Call me Nat.” 

They got ready and headed out. Nat leading the way, since Bucky didn’t know where he was going. He followed her into the park. Looking around in awe at the place. It was beautiful. “I… I’ve never seen anything so pretty…” 

“Yeah. It’s nice here. I’m surprised Steve hasn’t taken you here already.” 

“I think he was just waiting until I got used to everyone and everything.” Nat nodded her agreement to his words. “Sounds about right. Come one. I want to show you the fountain.” She grabbed his wrist gently as she said this. A smile on her face. Bucky followed obediently. Watching the birds as they went. 

They stopped in front of what Natasha called a Fountain. Bucky stared at the stone structure in wonder as the water sprung out from the top and flowed down beautifully. 

“Wow…” He took a step closer. Reaching out and letting the water trickle over his metal finger. He turned when he felt Natasha’s hand on his shoulder. She was smiling at him. “You like it?” Bucky nodded.

“I want to come here with Steve sometime. And I want to thank him for everything.”

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

After the fountain, Natasha lead Bucky over to an ice cream stand. "Have you ever had ice cream?" The smile on her face told Bucky she already knew his answer. He shook his head, gaze curious

"Trust me, Kitten. You'll love it~" 

Within seconds, it seemed, he was handed a small bowl of white cold... Ice cream? He sniffed at it. Scooping up a bit on the plastic spoon he was given and tasted a small bit experimentally.

His eyes lit up at the sweet taste and he shoved more into his mouth. Earning a giggle from Natasha. "Slow down, Bucky. You don't want a brain freeze!"

He paused. Tilting his head slightly to the side. "Brain freeze?" 

"Wow." Natasha looked a bit stunned. "Your former owner didn't teach you much, did he?"

Bucky flinched, though he forced a small smile on his face. "That's what I have you guys for. You all have taught me lots, and I'm very grateful."

Natasha smiled, despite the fact that she knew she'd overstepped her bounds in mentioning his old life. "well I'm glad we could help. Come on. We better get home. Clint will be over tomorrow and you two can have a blast." She turned and was leading him back him. She looked back at him over her shoulder on their way.

"But please. Do us a favor and leave Tony be this time. Last time he was annoying me the rest of the day." Bucky simply smiled at this. Looking innocent as he continued to eat his ice cream.

"We'll see~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, Bucky and Clint might get into some mischief... Maybe target Tony cx
> 
> Actually... Yeah. They'll definitely pick on Tony. Cause why not? XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Even if i try...I think it's impossible for me to write a chapter consisting of more than 1000 words like WTH?
> 
> Well okay... Almost impossible... I think there is one chapter over 1000 words <.<

“Alright, Cat. Where are they?”

Bucky looked up with wide eyes at an angry looking Tony. He and Clint were in the living room, the archer was playing on some game system while Bucky watched in awe. Now Bucky was staring at Tony, his head tilted to the side in confusion. 

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about. Where is what?”

This only seemed to anger the billionaire more. “Don’t give me that. Every time your little archer buddy is over, my stuff miraculously disappears!”

Clint finally paused his game and set the controller aside to glare up at Tony. “Why would we want to touch your stuff? Bucky is a good cat. He wouldn’t do anything bad, right Buddy?” 

Bucky smiled at this and nodded. His tail waving happily at the comment. Tony only groaned and walked away. Probably thinking it was pointless to argue with them. Clint simply snickered at this. In truth, they did know what Tony was talking about. 

“Should we really have done that?” Bucky was starting to feel a bit guilty for picking on Tony all the time. “I mean… Doesn’t he need all his tools to build his suits?”

Clint shrugged. “Yeah, but you see…” He sighed. “Tony is a workaholic. So, by forcing him to stop working, we’re helping him.” The archer smiled at him. 

Bucky thought about this. It seemed logical. “I guess you’re right…” He got a chuckle from Clint. “Of course, I’m right! Now, come on. Let me show you how to play this.” The controller was passed into his hands. Clint explained the controls of the game to him and let him go through a few tutorials. Bucky soon got the hang of it. Who knew video games could be so fun?

“Oh boy. Clint, Steve might not like you corrupting his kitten, you know.” 

Both boys turned at the sound of Natasha’s teasing voice. She walked in and sat beside Bucky on his other side. “You could have at least introduced him to a less violent game.” 

Clint scoffed. “Now where would be the fun in that?” He got up from his seat regardless and switched to a different game. “Here, He can play a Pokémon game. That’s not too violent and it’s got cute cartoony creatures.”

Natasha only shrugged, while Bucky stared at the screen in amazement. When it finally reached the point in the game where he could battle, he gasped in amazement at the little fox like and cat like creatures he could use.

He played through the game. His Pokémon known as Umbreon and Espeon quickly becoming his favourites. “I like this game.”

“Yeah, It’s okay.” Natasha was about to comment more when her phone went off. She got up and answered without checking the caller ID. “Hey, Steve! How’s the mission?”

Bucky instantly perked up at his master’s name. Staring at the back of Natasha’s head, forgetting all about his game. The redhead eventually turned to him with a smile on her face. “You know, Steve. There is a certain someone here who is just dying to talk to you.”

Bucky looked hopeful and smiled widely when she handed him the phone. He held it up to his ear slowly. “Steve?”

“Hey, Bucky!” 

Bucky was surprised to hear Steve’s voice really. How was that…? He decided not to question it. At least he could talk to him.

“How are you, Master? Is your mission going okay?”

There was a chuckle from Steve. “I’m fine. The mission is almost done. But I miss you. A lot.” 

“I miss you, too…” There was a deep frown on Bucky’s face now. His voice was weighed down with depression and Steve seemed to hear it. 

“Hey, Buddy. It’s okay. I’ll be home before you know it! And Natasha tells me you’ve been making friends.” This made Bucky smile. Steve sounded proud of him. “Look, Buck. I got to go now. But I’ll be home soon. End of the week, I promise.”

They said their good byes and Steve hung up. Bucky suddenly missed him more than he thought. Clint must have seen this. He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “If it makes you feel better… We can go return Tony’s tools.”

Bucky nodded. This would make it better, right? He followed the archer to where they had stashed the tools. He pulled them out and they sneaked down to Tony’s shop. The billionaire wasn’t there so they relaxed. Placing each tool back where it belonged. 

That’s when they turned and were faced with an angry looking Tony. “Didn’t know what happened to them, huh?”

Bucky swallowed hard with guilt and looked down at his feet. Clint just looked annoyed. “Look. Tony. You work too much. We were just helping you out!”

Tony scoffed at this. “You want to help? Stop stealing my stuff!” He had raised his voice with this. Even Clint started to look a bit shamed by what they had done.

“Alright, alright. We’re sorry. Can we go now?” Tony only sighed at this, but let them go anyways. More so because he was too angry and tired to deal with them.

Bucky followed Clint out of the shop. The archer was snickering to himself and Bucky looked confused as he caught up to walk at his side. “What’s so funny?”

Clint held up one of the tools they had taken earlier. “He can’t work if he doesn’t have this. Maybe he’ll learn not to scold me in the future.”

They both looked back the way they came when they heard the outraged voice of Tony. They nodded to each other and sprinted up the stairs. 

“Man.” Clint chuckled as he looked at Bucky. “I don’t think Tony will ever learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this.. 
> 
> I feel like it was.... i dunno.
> 
> Lame... But eh. I never like my writing~!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is back! Yay~  
> Time for some Stucky moments~

Bucky shuddered uncomfortably as he exited the bathroom. His hair and tail dripping water. His ears were pulled back flat against his head. 

"Awe. Dont look so grumpy, Kitten~"

He looked at Natasha with an uncomfortable expression. 

"I can't help it... You dont know what it feels like to have waterlogged fur..." He glared back at his tail as he said this.

Natasha simply smiled. "But cheer up! Steve is coming home today."

Bucky's bad mood suddenly lifted. He smiled at the thought of his master returning home. Suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"Hey... Natasha?" He looked at her with a serious expression. The redhead tilted her head to the side, instantly curious.

"What is it?"

"Do... Do you think..." He bit his lip in nervousness. "Does Steve... Like me?" 

"Of course he likes you! You're his kitten!" Natasha reached out a reassuring hand and placed it on his shoulder. Bucky still looked uncertain.

"I mean... Does he like me?" He looked almost too scared for the answer now. Natasha frowned.

"I... I don't know, Bucky. I'm sorry." 

Bucky simply nodded and forced a smile on his face. "That's okay. I should dry off my tail now before I get the carpet too wet."

He grabbed the towel from around his neck to dry his tail. Deliberately facing away from the assassin so she couldn't see his disappointment.

"Right... Well. I'll leave you to that. I'll let you know when Steve gets home."

Bucky heard the door close behind him and sighed. He desperately wanted to know if he even had a chance with his gorgeous master. He had noticed his feelings a few days ago. He'd been missing him more and more each day and soon found himself day dreaming of Steve's return. What had surprised him was when his daydreams turned to more intimate fantasies.

Bucky shook his head and concentrated on drying his tail. Soon grabbing a soft cat brush and brushing out the dark fur.

His mind began to wander again. How was he going to talk to Steve? Now knowing about his own feelings towards the blonde soldier, he couldn't even think about the guy without blushing.

He set the brush down and sighed. "What if he doesn't even like me like that? I'm just a cat after all..." He scoffed at himself. "Great. Now I'm talking to myself..."

He stood up from the bed and exited the room. Heading downstairs to distract himself with his Pokemon game. Clint had recently showed him how to operate everything so he switched it all on. Soon losing himself in his quest for shadow Pokemon.

He almost jumped when a hand fell to his shoulder. He looked up and almost squeaked in shock and surprise. 

Steve was smiling down at him. Before Bucky knew what was happening, he shot up from the couch and hugged his master tightly. Purring loudly as he breathed in his familiar scent. 

"You're home!"

There was a light chuckle from Steve as he wrapped his arms around his cat. "I missed you, Bucky."

Soon, Bucky let him go and pointed to the screen. "Look! Look! Clint and Natasha showed me this cool game!"

Steve looked over and smiled. Bucky was now on the couch again, and Steve sat down beside him. Bucky was suddenly very aware of how close his master was and tried to concentrate in the game. 

Eventually, Steve spoke up. "Hey, Buck? You feeling okay?" 

Bucky turned with a look of confusion at the odd and out of the blue question. "I feel fine, why?"

"Well your cheeks look a bit flushed like you have a fever or something." Steve looked genuinely concerned and this caused Bucky to blush harder. Turning away quickly.

"I'm fine! Don't worry!"

He heard Steve shift a bit and flinched as he felt a hand on his back. "If there is anything wrong... you'll tell me, right?"

Bucky nodded but continued to stare at the screen. There was a sigh from Steve, but he didn't say any more.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bucky was buried in the blankets on the bed while Steve was in the bathroom showering. He was swatting at everything and getting tangled in the sheets as he tried to catch his tail. He paused when he heard the shower stop and poked his head out. Five minutes later, Steve walked out with a satisfied sigh. He wore his usual dark blue pajama pants and... No shirt. He never wore a shirt to bed but... Bucky never noticed before like he did now. 

He swallowed hard and turned away. Trying to fight back against the heat rising once again on his cheeks. He dove back under the blanket to continue his game anyways. 

Steve laughed at this. The bed dipped slightly when the super soldier sat down on the edge. The blanket was suddenly flung off him and Bucky stared up at his master wide eyed.

"Time for bed, silly kitty."

Bucky frowned and looked like he was about to protest before he thought better of it. Steve looked exhausted. He crawled up to him and rubbed his cheek against his shoulder gently before settling down on his side of the bed. 

Steve smiled. Reaching over to tuck him in. He pet pet his ears gently. "Good boy." Bucky purred. His master got into bed with another satisfied sigh and turned off the lamp beside him. The room now dark. 

"Good night, Bucky. Sleep well."

"Good night, Master..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm... Better.
> 
> I actually am a bit pleased with this one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS.  
> That took me forever...
> 
> BUT...
> 
> Its finally here! 
> 
> Enjoy~

Bucky woke early the next day. Stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked down when the bed shifted a bit. He smiled down at the sleeping form of Steve. He curled up beside him, not wanting to leave him yet since he had only just returned. 

He perked up when he felt a hand land gently on his back. Looking over to see Steve awake and smiling at him. 

“Good morning, Bucky. How’d you sleep?” Steve’s voice was weighed down with sleep, though he still managed to sound cheerful. How he was always so happy in the morning, Bucky would never understand.

“It was okay.” That was a lie. He had slept better last night than he did when Steve was gone. It was as if Steve’s presence alone banished his nightmares.

Steve, though, seemed to easily accept this answer and shifted to get out of bed. Bucky made to follow and the blonde gave him a sympathetic look. Obviously, he knew Bucky had missed him.

“It’s okay. I’m just going to shower and then we can head down for breakfast, alright?” Bucky’s ears drew back at this, though he nodded in agreement. Steve reached forward and pet him before heading over to his closet for a change of clean clothes.

Bucky watched him silently from on top of the bed. His tail flicking slightly as his master now headed for the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. The cat’s ear twitched when he heard the water turn on. He hopped off the bed and wandered over to the bathroom door.

He sat there in front of the door the whole time. Staring up at the closed door impatiently. Finally, he heard the water turn off and what sounded like a satisfied sigh behind the door. He shifted excitedly, soon, Steve would be coming out of there. 

The cat hopped back when he heard the click of the lock once more and Steve opened the door. Steve didn’t look surprised at all to see him waiting for him. 

“You hungry, Buddy?” The blonde chuckled when Bucky nodded enthusiastically to his question. “Alright, then. Let’s go.” 

Bucky closely followed behind his master as he was lead downstairs towards the kitchen. He hopped up to sit on one of the counters as Steve headed for the fridge. The sounds of shifting food containers could be heard as he searched for something to make for breakfast.

“How does hash browns and scrambled eggs sound?” Steve poked his head up over the door of the fridge as he asked this. Bucky considered this option. 

“I… Don’t think I have ever had that before.” This was true, Bucky never really ate anything else besides fish for breakfast. He was a cat. He loved fish. Steve smiled brightly and nodded. “We need to expand your food choices. So, eggs and hash browns it is!”

Just like that, the blonde started pulling out cooking utensils and what not to make this new breakfast. Soon, the air was filled with the delicious smells of cooking food. Bucky’s stomach gave a loud growl in protest and he blushed in embarrassment. Steve only laughed.

“Don’t worry. It’s almost done.” 

Bucky nodded. A few minutes later, the food was dished up and taken into the dining room and placed on the table. Bucky followed and sat down obediently. 

“Dig in!” Steve announced cheerfully as he began eating. Bucky cautiously sniffed at the meal. Grabbing his fork and scooping up a bit of food to inspect it more closely. Taking a tentative bite. Of course, it was good. Why had he even doubted it?

They ate in silence, and soon both plates were empty. “So?” Steve leaned back and smiled at him. “What do you think?”

“Very delicious, Master. Thank you.” Bucky smiled at him shyly from across the table. If Steve noticed his slight change in behavior, he didn’t say anything. 

“Good.” Steve stared at him for a long moment. Bucky shifting slightly under his gaze. “So, Tony tells me you and Clint get along.” There was a bit of disapproval in his voice. Obviously, Tony had informed him of what had happened while he was away.

“I’m sorry…” He looked down in shame now. Steve only shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Honestly, the guy works too much.” Bucky looked up in surprise at this. Steve was already standing up and grabbing their plates. Taking them to the kitchen and placing them in the sink.

“Let’s go to the beach.” Steve called suddenly from the kitchen where he had proceeded to do their dishes. “It’s a nice day, and I haven’t gotten to take you really anywhere yet. So, how about it?” 

There was silence as Bucky stood and made his way to his master’s side. “The beach… What is that?” Oh man was he sheltered. Stupid Pierce… 

“Oh, you’ll love it! There is a lot of water though, but you don’t have to go near it. I know how you don’t like water very much. The beach itself has a lot of sand. You could have a lot of fun there.” Bucky listened intently. His face now holding a look of awe as he pictured this place. “There might be a lot of people though.” 

“I want to go.” Bucky didn’t care about the people. He wanted to see this beach. The wide beaming smile that spread across Steve’s face was also worth it. “Alright!” He finished his dishes quickly. “Come on then. Let’s go get ready.”

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bucky had no idea there was so much to bring when going to the beach. Or maybe Steve was just overly excited and wanted to make this trip as fun as possible. He couldn’t really decide the real answer to that.

Steve had insisted on packing a picnic lunch along with beach chairs and some toys for Bucky to play with while they were there. He hadn’t informed anyone of the trip. Saying he wanted this to be an experience for just the two of them.

Bucky didn’t mind. He was now staring out at the sandy beach. There wasn’t as many people as he thought there would be, which made it better. He followed Steve onto the beach. Helping him to set up the space for them. He now crouched down on the sand and started running his hands through it. Finding it to be rather weird feeling in his opinion, though not unpleasant.

Steve couldn’t help laughing as Bucky suddenly started swatting around a pebble. Pouncing on it with his tail flicking in the air. So maybe the beach was a pretty fun place. 

After a few hours, which involved Bucky learning how to build sandcastles and being pet occasionally by strangers that just thought he was too cute. Steve deemed it lunch time. Bucky readily agreed. He wiped off his sandy fingers and gained a disapproving look from Steve. 

“Buck, your hands are filthy.” He stood and gestured for him to follow. Forcing the cat to wash his hands properly. After an approving nod from his master, they proceeded with their picnic on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, picnic at the beach cx 
> 
> I could have ended it better but oh well....
> 
> I just thought a little trip to the beach for these two would be pretty fluffy cute cx


	14. Chapter 14

Steve leaned back into the couch. His kitten was playing his Pokémon game again and he had begged his master to watch. The blonde had played Pokémon before. Not this specific game, though it did look interesting. After their little trip to the beach the day before. The super soldier had noticed something. An odd flutter in his chest whenever he saw his kitten smile, or laugh and enjoy himself.

Sure, he thought Bucky was adorable from the start, beautiful even. Those incredible eyes had been the first thing to catch his attention all those months ago when he found him at the park. But he’d never felt what he’d experienced yesterday for his sweet little pet. 

Steve stared at him now. Bucky was next to him on the couch. Leaned forward slightly and tongue sticking out the side of his mouth slightly in concentration. This alone cause that same little flutter as yesterday… He couldn’t help noticing how cute the kitten looked right now. His white tipped dark furred ears pointed forward and his long dark tail curled by his side, the tip twitching every now and then. 

Bucky wasn’t really wearing anything but boxers, one of Steve’s t-shirts and, of course, his collar. His lack of clothing wasn’t helping Steve with his confusing feelings. Though he’d asked him once before why he insisted on wearing his shirts instead of his own. Bucky had simply replied with ‘I like the smell of you better.’ Okay, so, maybe Steve would never really understand the whole thing about scents. But he’d smiled at this none the less.

Bucky seemed to sense that Steve’s attention had wandered elsewhere, for he paused the game and turned to look at him curiously. His head tilted cutely to the side. “What are you thinking about, Master?”

Steve snapped out of his thoughts. Noticing the adorable way Bucky was watching him and… there was that fluttering again… 

“Nothing! Uh… It’s nothing. I just got distracted…” He could tell Bucky didn’t believe him, but the kitten didn’t pry. He was about to go back to his game when Steve reached out and gripped his metal arm. “I’m sorry, Buck… I’ll… tell you when I’m ready alright?” 

Bucky just nodded, though he was still staring at him. Steve shifted under his gaze. Those beautiful eyes caused his skin to tingle.

“Steven. Can we go to the park today?”

Well that was a random question. He stared dumbly at Bucky for a bit before nodding. “Yeah. If you want to.” This earned a smile from Bucky, who now turned back to his game. 

Steve actually paid attention to the game this time. Though his thoughts kept straying to their upcoming trip to the park. Natasha had told him she’d taken Bucky there while he was away. She’d told him the fountain there had fascinated the kitten. 

Eventually, Bucky turned off his game and stood up. “I’m going to go change. Is that alright?”

“Yeah! Yes, of course! Go ahead. I’ll just grab my shoes and wait for you.”

Bucky nodded and headed upstairs. Steve watched him go, his eyes trailing over his retreating for... He may or may not have been watching his perfect butt. He shook his head and set to grabbing his shoes. Throwing them on and walked over to wait beside the front door. Bucky didn’t take too long to join him. 

He tried not to think about how good his pet looked in those black jeans and tight shirt… Bucky looked up at him with an almost too innocent smile. “We can go now.”

Steve nodded a bit too quickly and lead the way out. He was becoming hopeless with this crush… He tried not to let this show as they walked to the park. Bucky seemed to be walking closer to him than normal, though Steve didn’t try to dwell on that.

The day was a bit hot, so once they entered the park, Steve turned to face Bucky. “How does Ice cream sound?” He chuckled at Bucky’s enthusiastic nod. “Alright, buddy! Come on!” 

He lead the kitten over to the ice cream stand. Getting vanilla for Bucky since he couldn’t have chocolate. He got a chocolate for himself though. They walked around the park with their ice cream. Chatting about pretty much anything. Man, Bucky had a beautiful laugh... Such a pretty smile…

They soon found themselves standing in front of that fountain, Ice cream gone now as they had finished it sometime ago. Bucky seemed a bit surprised by this. Steve noted how he became a bit shy all of the sudden. “Buck? Are you alright?” His voice was laced with concern as he turned to face him. Bucky couldn’t seem to meet his eyes.

“Steve… Do you remember when you found me?”

That was out of the blue… “Yeah. I remember.” He stared down at him in confusion. Bucky seemed to shift a bit under his gaze. Finally managing to look up at him.

“I… I want to thank you. For everything. That day you found me. I would have died without you. You didn’t know me, but you were so kind. You took care of me and brought me back from the brink of death. I don’t think there is anything I could ever do to repay you for that.”

Steve felt his heart beat a bit faster at Bucky’s confession. “Bucky…” He really had no words for this. Bucky wasn’t done anyways.

“Steve. I need to tell you something. I didn’t think it was anything new at first. Not until a week ago. I feel something for you. Something more than I have felt for anyone else.” Steve’s eyes widened at this. He didn’t know why, but he reached up and placed a finger against Bucky’s lips to silence him.

“Bucky. Just… let me say something first, alright?” The kitten’s eyes were wide, but he nodded silently. Seeming to sense the importance of this. “I think I know what it is you’re going to tell me… And… I honestly. I have feelings for you as well. Deep feelings that I can’t ignore. But I want to ask you something…” He paused, pulling his finger away and waited for Bucky to nod.

“Are you sure this is what you really want?” Bucky looked confused by his question. Steve continued. “Are you sure you really want me? For me. Not just because I saved you and you feel like you have to repay me.

Bucky smiled. “I’m absolutely sure. My feeling did stem from you saving me… But they are so much more than that now…” 

Steve understood the certainty in his voice. He stepped closer to him. His hand reaching up to pet his cheek gently. Bucky leaned into his touch cutely with a deep purr. The blonde leaned in, his lips barely brushing against Bucky’s. It was then he felt Bucky stiffen, even back away from him a bit. 

Steve thought maybe he’d done something wrong before he noticed Bucky was looking at something else. He was growling, though his eyes betrayed his immense fear. What was he scared of?

“Buck?”

“We need to go.” Bucky turned around quickly. Steve caught up quickly when the kitten started leaving. He didn’t ask him why. He didn’t even say anything. He just placed a comforting hand on his back. At least Bucky didn’t pull away from him again…


	15. Chapter 15

Bucky blushed as Steve leaned closer to him. He could just barely feel his lips against his when movement caught his eye. He stiffened. His heart seemed to skip a beat as he recognized one of the people walking towards them. Vivid memories of his pas resurfaced. This was one of Pierce’s ‘friends’.

He backed away from Steve. Trying not to notice the hurt and worry and slight confusion on his face. He’d make it up to him. But they couldn’t stay here with Pierce’s men coming closer. He couldn’t help the low growl that rose up inside him. 

“Buck?” Steve’s gentle and yet cautious voice cut through his fear and rising panic.

“We need to go…” His voice was firm as he whipped around and made quickly for the park entrance. He was glad that when Steve caught up he didn’t ask him any questions. Just walked beside him silently. 

His tail flicked in surprise when Steve grabbed his hand and quickened the pace back to the tower. The super soldier must have noticed they were being followed. If they got back to the tower, surely these idiots wouldn’t risk setting foot on the Avenger’s base. 

The blonde lead them into a nearby alley when the goons stopped pursuing them. He turned to Bucky with a confused look. “Buck. Who were those guys?” 

He sifted a bit and couldn’t look Steve in the eyes. “Friends of my… previous master…” Steve’s grip, which was currently on his arm, tightened a bit at this. Bucky knew he was mad, he could sense it.

Instead of letting his anger out, Steve suppressed it. “Come on. Let’s go home.” He turned and lead the way back to the tower. Bucky had to jog to catch up, though he walked behind him instead of beside him. He was afraid the blonde was mad at him for not saying anything. Maybe he should sit down with Steve and tell him everything? Tell him the whole story of his past?

He'd made his decision once they made it home. Tugging gently on the back of Steve’s shirt to get his attention. “Steve… Can I talk to you?”

There was curiosity in his master’s voice as he turned to face him and agreed. They headed upstairs to their room where Steve sat on the bed beside him. Bucky’s drew his tail close to himself. Toying with it out of nervousness.

“I think it’s time I told you everything… It’s a long story so… Please just listen, okay?”

At his master’s nod, he began his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it's short...  
> But i want the next chapter to be him telling his story!   
> I have no idea why i'm doing it this way... I just am c:


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I wanted it to be...
> 
> But I tried to add some feels into it instead of it just being a chapter with Buckitty blabbing his face off cx

“Years ago. Back when I was just a kitten… I was all alone. I don’t remember my parents. I don’t remember my siblings. As far as I can recall… I was just always alone. It was the dead of winter, a rather harsh winter at that. I was starving and cold and deathly sick by that point. I don’t even know what was keeping me alive. Why I kept fighting.”

 

“And then… He found me. My former master. He called himself ‘Pierce’.” He was frowning at the thought of that cruel man. Steve had shifted closer as soon as he sensed his discomfort. He didn’t say anything. Just ran a hand up and down his back encouragingly.

 

“Pierce… He was there. He saw me struggling. He watched me as I collapsed. I couldn’t fight anymore. I thought I was going to die… I thought he was just going to stand there and watch me suffer. I didn’t ask for his help, but he suddenly held his hand out to me. He asked me if I wanted to live. To have a purpose…”

He paused. “I agreed… I don’t know why. But I agreed…” He scrunched up his nose as he really thought about it. “I never did find a purpose with him… But. He wasn’t always a bad guy. He actually took care of me. He nursed me back to health and got me back up on my feet. I was proud to call him my master… But then he started this… Organization… And that’s when everything went downhill…”

“He started beating me and calling me worthless. He used to let me curl up on the end of his bed… But then he started leashing me up in a dark room. It was so cold in there...” He felt Steve stiffen slightly at this. He remained silent as asked, though he did pull Bucky into his lap to hold him close. It was then he seemed to notice Bucky was shaking.

“Buck. You don’t have to continue if this is too much.” Bucky shook his head instantly at his words. “I… I need to do this. You deserve to know.”

Steve frowned but didn’t argue. His hand now rubbing up and down his arm comfortingly as He was curled up in his master’s lap. Bucky took a deep breath and continued. “I don’t know why I stayed with him so long… I guess I was just hoping my old master would return one day… But things only got worse.”

“Everything I did wasn’t good enough anymore. He’d bring his friends home and let them do whatever they wanted to me as he watched…” He looked up at Steve with a hint of fear in his eyes from his own memories. “They did so many bad things to me, Steve… I…”

He could tell by the look on the blonde’s face that listening to this wasn’t easy. He ducked his head to avoid eye contact. “Just before I escaped they replaced my arm with metal. He said it was my punishment for not appreciating everything he’d done for me. I guess he didn’t expect the arm to be the key for my escape…”

“I think he’s looking for me still. That’s why his friends were following us. I can’t go back Steve. I can’t go through all that again.” 

This is when Steve’s grip on him tightened. His soft lips brushing against the kitten’s forehead. “You don’t have to go back. You’re safe here, Buck. The Avengers will protect you. I will protect you.”

These words alone seemed to calm him down. His shaking slowly subsided.

“I trust you, Steve. More than anything… I love you.”

“I love you too, Buck.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize greatly for being gone so long... I hope you all can forgive me ;n;

Steve left Bucky to nap as he exited the room. His face was grim as he headed downstairs in search of Tony. Finding the billionaire in his workshop as usual. He walked up with purpose, stopping just within the brunette’s line of sight.

The billionaire looked up at him. Slight surprise on his face from the blonde’s expression. “What can I do you for, Cap?”

“I need you to track someone for me. A man named Pierce. Look into his files. Please?”

Tony looked like he was deeply considering this. Steve never asked him to do something like this so it must be rather important. “Yeah, okay. I’ll have J.A.R.V.I.S. look into it.”

He nodded to his friend and left. After Bucky had told him that story… He just... He was so angry… He headed for the training room. Taking his anger out of punching bags always helped. He stared down the punching bag hanging from the hook as he wrapped up his hands to avoid wounding them.

As he stepped forward and began laying into the bag with fierce punches his mind traveled back to Bucky’s story. He felt his rage building. How could anyone treat him like that? How could someone treat such an innocent kitten the way this ‘Pierce’ guy treated Bucky? It didn’t make any sense. The more he thought about it, the more his rage built.

“Steve?”

At the sudden voice, he punched a bit too hard and snapped the bag off the hook and into the wall. He stared at it as it split open and spilled sand all over the floor. He was panting and sweaty and still upset. Though he calmed a bit when he turned to see Bucky staring at him.

“Hey, Buck. You alright?”

Bucky was staring at him with a worried expression. He nodded and slowly moved towards him. Silently wrapping his arms around him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Steve was a slightly confused by this but hugged him back regardless. Standing there in silence for a long while.

“I’m sorry, Steve… If… If I would have known telling you would make you so angry, I-”

“Hey,” Steve interrupted him, waving him over towards him with his left hand. Bucky obeyed and stood by as Steve removed the protective cloth from around his hands. “You don’t need to apologize. I’m glad you told me. It means you trust me.”

Bucky still looked doubtful, though he nodded in acceptance. Looking around the room now as if just realizing he hadn’t actually been in here before. Steve couldn’t help noticing how adorable the kitten’s curiosity was. Tail flicking as if he could barely manage to stay where he was instead of exploring the room. 

“Go ahead and explore. I’ll be right here.”

Bucky nodded, wandering off to explore every corner of the room. Steve sat down with a heavy sigh. Checking his phone for any updates from Tony on that Pierce guy. Nothing yet. Looking down at the sudden tug at his pants to see Bucky sitting down on the floor in front of him and staring at him curiously.

“What’s up?” Steve asked as he stared down. Bucky’s tail twitching as he stood up and moved in close, pushing his phone aside.

“There was something we never got to finish at the park… In front of that fountain when you confessed your feelings to me…”

Steve blushed when he felt the kitten’s breath against his lips. Though for some reason… he didn’t move closer. In fact, he pulled back. Bucky looked confused by this, ears drawn back now.

“Buck… I’m tracking down Pierce.” He didn’t know how else to say it. So, he laid it out as bluntly as he could. Bucky’s eyes widened with fear and he drew away from him.

“Why? He’s dangerous Steve!”

The blond nodded, reaching out to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders to which Bucky flinched at before relaxing into his touch. Steve drew him close against his side. 

“I know. And that is exactly why he needs to be dealt with. People like him… Anything like him. That’s why the Avengers were created. To deal with the threats. And Pierce is a threat to you. I want to keep you safe, Buck. No matter the cost…”

The kitten looked up at him as he spoke. Seeming to understand though he clearly didn’t like it. He sighed in defeat and turned to wrap his arms around his neck. The cool metal almost a shock against his skin but he managed not to flinch.

“You better make sure you come back to me safe then. From any mission. I couldn’t imagine losing you… You’re the best master I could hope for~”

Steve laughed lightly at this. Nodding his agreement. “I promise you. I’ll always return.”

With this, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Bucky’s in a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! They kissed! <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of filler before it really gets serious...

Bucky hadn't liked the news of Steve tracking down his old master. He understood, however, that a man like Pierce... He needed to be taken care of. He knew Steve wouldn't go charging in alone. He'd have the Avengers. But would it be enough? Pierce had many allies. Maybe more now? 

He sat on the edge of his Master's bed now. Toying nervously with the little Captain America shield attached to his collar. Steve would be coming back from his morning run soon. Every second that ticked by, Bucky's nerves seemed to increase. Finally... He heard the turn of the door knob. 

"Hey, Buddy!" Steve greeted him cheerily as he entered. Stripping off his shirt and panting slightly. "You're up early. Did I wake you when I left?"

Bucky shook his head silently. Watching as the blonde Captain tossed his shirt in with his dirty clothes. Steve seemed to sense some thing was bothering the cat. That or his ever present frown gave him away. Maybe both?

The smile fell from his Master's face. He walked over, sitting beside him now and wrapped an arm around him to pull the kitten into his side. "Bucky? What's wrong?"

He shifted against his side. He knew it was now or never. Pulling away from him, he managed to look up at the confused face of his master. 

"You have to take me with you when you go to confront him."

This seemed to catch Steve off guard. He opened his mouth to say something before closing it quickly. Seeming to think hard about this. He eventually stood and gave him a forced smile. "I gotta shower after a run like that."

Bucky stared in disbelief as Steve hurriedly made for the bathroom. Hearing the click of the lock. Did he really just...? Tail flicking in frustration, he glared at the door. Waiting for the man to finish his shower and get his butt back in here. He couldn't just avoid his request like that. They were more than 'pet' and 'master' now, right? Surely after confessions in front of the fountain and that kiss they had crossed those simple boundaries.

Doubt began to creep into his mind. Maybe Steve only saw him as a pet. Maybe he'd only been playing with his feelings. He knew this wasn't rational thinking. Steve wasn't like that... His eyes narrowed once more about fifteen minutes later when he heard the click of the bathroom door. 

Steve stepped out, seeming to feel refreshed. Though one look at Bucky's expression had him sighing. "Buck... I can't take you with. Its too dangerous."

"Steve. Please!" He was begging... Had he been begging anyone else he'd feel disgusted. "You won't find him without me. He's off radar. He's a smart man! You have to let me come!" This was all true. A man like Pierce had to stay off the radar. Out of public eye. Away from the world to achieve his plans. 

Steve stared at him for a long moment before he frowned. "I can't let you come, Buck. You dont have any fighting experience. What if you got hurt?" He was beside him again. His blue eyes softening as well as his voice. "I dont know what I'd do if something bad happened to you..."

Bucky's anger faded. "I'll stay out of the fighting then, I promise. But its important that I go..."

Confusion crossed the blonde's face. "Why?"

Bucky swallowed. "Because... There are others like me. Trapped and tortured." He looked down at his metal arm. Disgust lighting up in his eyes as he stared at the shiny silver surface. "Not as severely as me. But they're still victims of Pierce and his gang. Like I was."

He heard a small sigh escape Steve as he seemed to understand. Silence stretched between them for a bit before the kitten was suddenly lifted from the bed and placed in his Master's lap. He looked up at him curiously. There was a frown spread across his face. Though the Captain slowly replaced it with a gentle smile.

"Alright. I understand. You can come, but please. Promise me you will stay away from the fighting." He had to reassure his master. Everything would be okay.

"I will. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Their going after Pierce!  
> 'Bout time too!


	19. Chapter 19

The Avengers were standing outside the high fences that bordered Pierce's hideout. Bucky stood beside Steve. He stared up at the tall fences recently topped with razor wire. His dark furred tail flicked nervously. When he had escaped that day, he never imagined he would be coming back here willingly. He felt Steve shift closer to him. He must have guessed how uncomfortable Bucky had become. 

"You alright?" Steve was looking at him with a worried look. His voice low so the others wouldn't hear. Bucky flick an ear and looked over. Meeting his master's gaze steadily. "Y- yeah... I think so."

Tony stalked up to them. "Sorry to break up your little moment here, but could you show us in now?"

Steve looked a bit annoyed, opening his mouth to say something but Bucky beat him to it. "Yeah, yeah. We can go."

His master frowned, clearly unhappy with Bucky coming along. The kitten flicked his tail and smiled up at him. "It'll be okay, Steve. I'll stay away from the fighting like I promised."

Steve sighted and nodded. Following now as Bucky lead the way to the gates. Clint walked over and picked the lock on the gates easily. They all crept in, sicking to the shadows as they made their way closer. They came to the side door of the building now. Bucky was more nervous by the odd lack of security on the place than there should be. Judging by the looks on the others faces. This was very unsettling for them too.

"Seems like they're expecting us." Steve whispered beside him, voice only loud enough for his allies to hear. "I suppose there is no reason for subtlety now. Let kick down the door and swarm in." He turned to Bucky. "I'll send Natasha with you to go free those held captive. And please, do as she says."

Bucky nodded. The captain's worry was obvious, having Natasha with him would help with any locks and hopefully ease his master's mind a bit and help him focus on his mission. With everyone in agreement, Steve stood and kicked down the door. The Avengers swarming the place as soon as the barrier was removed. Natasha waited beside Bucky as the others disappeared.

"Alright, Kitten. Let's go."

He decided not to protest that he was indeed to old to be labeled a kitten, the mission was more important right now. She let him lead the way since he knew this place like the back of his hand. He skirted around the sounds of chaos and headed for the cellar. Pointing towards the locked door at the bottom of the stairs. "Down there."

Natasha nodded and headed down first. If there were any enemies down there, she'd need to take care of them. She picked the lock, the door swung open as he headed down the stairs after her. "Bucky..."

He was confused by her tone of voice. It held a bit of fear? He looked past her at the empty cages. "They knew we were coming..." There was a bit of blood on the cement floor. "What did they do? Where did they take them?" He could feel panic rising in his chest. This was his fault... If he hadn't run away...

"Bucky." Natasha's voice cut off his thoughts. "I know what you're thinking. This isn't your fault." He frowned down at her. There was a sort of certainty in her gaze. Bucky nodded, hoping she was right. "Now, come on. With this many cages, he couldn't have killed them all. If any. He's hiding them somewhere."

Bucky opened his mouth to say something when there was a gun shot and a strangled cry of pain. 

"....Steve."

Bucky Took off up the stairs. He knew that had been Steve. He'd recognize his voice anywhere. Natasha called him back but he ignored her. He ran through the house towards the direction it had come from. Rounding a corner and freezing when he saw him. Pierce.

"Well, well. My Winter finally returns. Such a loyal thing aren't you?"

Bucky's heart leaped into his throat when he saw the amount of followers surrounding the area. The twins that had been kept here with him were there as well. They looked beaten and bloody but stared at him with hopeful expressions. Steve was hunched over at Pierce's feet. Bleeding heavily from a wound on his stomach. 

"Oh! Him?" pierce seemed to have noticed his shock and fear for Steve as he stared. His former master reached down and grabbed an fistful of the blonde hair and forced the captain to raise his head. Pain was clear on Steve's face. But he didn't seem to care about himself when he saw Bucky standing there.

"Buck, go. Get out of here, I'll be okay..." His voice was ragged and low like he'd been exhausted from fighting and the wound that was steadily bleeding. He couldn't leave...

"Let him go..." Bucky tried to sound threatening but Pierce just laughed at his demand. 

"Oh, Winter. I'll let him go. I'll let them all go. But you have to stay here." Pierce smiled, though he didn't look friendly. "I'd make the choice fast. Your precious captain doesn't have much time left..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost over...  
> This story is finally coming to a close. So sad... yet so fulfilling~


End file.
